Peroxisomes. We plan to use various halogenated variants of CPIB to determine the molecular configuration responsible for the hepatic microbody/catalase response in rats. Related studies on the control mechanisms of peroxisomes in other organs will be pursued. Carcinogenesis. We intend to study the long-term effects of potent, naturally-occurring carcinogens, alone and in combination, on non-human primates.